


Mockingjay Is The Third Movie!

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is also amused, Ficlet, Gen, Hunger Games, Its not his fault, Jason let him live, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Not Quite panic attacks, Stephie is amused, The boys talk movies, Tim might kill somebody, WARNINGS:, hyperventilation, poor timmy, the actual pairings are so minor you could pretend they aren't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sure does love to antagonise Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingjay Is The Third Movie!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in 1st person, which is something that I normally don't do, but I decided it was fitting, Considering it was based off of a true life story, that just so happened to have happened all of 10 minutes ago. My mother is such an antagonist. It could be said this takes place in the far, FAR away future of 35 days.
> 
> From Tim's point of view.
> 
> Enjoy!

I smiled, listening as Jason walked into the apartment. I could hear him through the thin apartment walls, talking to Damian, asking about his day and mine, before finally asking where I was. A few moments later, I rolled over from where I was laying on my stomach doing some work on my laptop, and turned to face him as he pushed my door open. He asked me how my finals went and I rolled my eyes, reminding him that I only had one, and then telling him how it went well.

I got up, following him through the apartment to his and Dick's shared room, talking to him more about my schedule and plans for tomorrow. He'd already begun changing out of his work clothes when I remembered why I was annoyed.

"Remind me to beat Dick up the next time I see him." Jason turned to me with a curious look, wondering why, and I huffed, walking further into the room. "Because we were supposed to go to the movies yesterday! I even stayed awake  _all day_ and he didn't come get me!" At Jason's appeasing nod, I pointed my finger, glaring at him, "Do you know how important that is. I sacrificed _my sleep, **and we didn't go!**_ " 

Jason just gave a sympathetic smile, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I know, babybird. So what were you guys going to go see?"

"Civil War!"

Jason turned to face him, "Is that about a civil war?"

It felt like my heart stopped. He was joking right? He had to have been joking. He wasn't joking was he?

"We just had this conversation yesterday! It's Captain America!"

Jason huffed, pulling his tank top on and grabbing a pair of sweats, as he walked over to sit on the bed next to Damian, who had been working on a sketch, too busy to be bothered with the stupidity of the conversation going on next to him. "Well, you should have just said that if it's Captain America!"

"No, because it's not Captain America!" I walked further in the room, and Jason started taking off his slacks.

"Oh yeah? Well then what's the name of the movie?"

"It's Captain America: Civil War!" I quickly kept talking as Jason opened his mouth, not giving him a chance to speak, "And you can't  _just_ say Captain America, because it's Civil War! Just like the Second movie is Winter Soldier! It's like if I told you I was watching Hunger Games, and then started talking about District 13 propaganda, you wouldn't know what I was on about, because District 13 comes up in Mockingjay which is the third movie! It's Hunger Games, then Catching Fire, then Mockingjay!"

"But you said Hunger Games! You should have said Mockingjay!"

Jason had a smile on as he was pulling on his pants, and it felt like everything had gone slow motion, yet was being fast forwarded at the same time. My hands were shaking, I was gasping for breath and as I continued to scream, my voice was shrill, trembling and no where near steady. Jason laughed and I realized I was about to hyperventilate from being so frustrated, and just because I knew what he was doing, didn't make it any less effective. At all.

"I-I-I-...  _T-that was my p-point!_ Y-you just proved my-y point!" Jason just shook his head, pretending to have no clue what I was talking about, and in the back of my mind I noticed my stutter was back.

I hadn't stuttered in  _years_. 

"Y-yes you di-id! You did!" I was nodding viciously, unable to stand up straight because I was shaking so hard. I could feel the muscles of my stomach spasming under my shirt with how badly I was freaking out. All the while Jason had been adamant in his disacknowledgement of what he was doing to me, as though he didn't see he was clearly under my skin, before he finally laughed.

"Catching Fire is the second Hunger Games movie."

That was it. I couldn't take it. I was pacing in circles, still hunched over, screaming as loud as I could. Jason laughing, and I noticed Damian has also stopped sketching to stare at me. I must have looked manic.

"I h-hate you! I-  _hate you! Y-_ _you're awf-ful! A-absolutely ter-rr-rible! **The worst-t!**_ "

I stormed out the room, Jason calling after me, "You're so easy to rile up, Babybird!", but I just ignored him. As I walked down the hallway, I took in the way that my shaking calmed with the further I got away from my brother. Coming to a stop in the dining room entrance, I tried to get my breathing under control, only to look up and see Stephanie sitting on the couch. She was staring determinedly at her phone, but the smirk on her face told me everything I needed to know about how she felt about the entire ordeal. I narrowed my eyes, thinking to myself that there was no longer anything to doubt.

_I hated everyone in this house._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... That happened.
> 
> Also, I've hit a rough spot in 35 days, BUT, even though I can't really figure out the next chapter, I will still be trying to be productive, updating or creating something new every other day or so until I can. I guess you could say these are filler works.
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
